


Trying out a new kink

by Frozen_Melon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bladder Control, M/M, Omorashi, Submission, Translation, Trust, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: Asmo really wants to try out a new kink; Solomon has no options but to agree.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 31





	Trying out a new kink

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Эксперимент](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411041) by [fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020), [Frozen_Melon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon). 



> The original work was written for Fandom Kombat 2020, a Russian multifandom team challenge which includes fan fiction, arts, collage/manip, crafts and many more types of fan works, even cooking~  
> Translated for #Asmocember

A captive demon was squirming and hissing in pain, magically chained to the center of a magic circle.

Basically, nothing new. If only this demon wasn’t Asmo.

Solomon winced. He definitely was not comfortable with this, but... to be honest... not that he didn’t like it — but he would rather not admit that.

Asmo was breathtakingly beautiful. Even like this: in cold sweat, pale as death, with a blush of unhealthy red on his cheeks, with bite marks all over his lips, with his pretty face distorted by pain — he was stunningly, breathtakingly beautiful — his beauty was this primal, elemental kind, like that of a fire tamed by the ingenuity of human mind, of a faraway star captured inside a clever system of lenses and glasses.

And this gorgeous creature, this mighty demon was now completely at his mercy.

Amazing.

Some things never cease to be amazing. You just can’t get used to them.

Solomon did not want to think, did not want to admit just how avidly he watched Asmo twitching his fingers ungracefully, his brows furrowing, his eyelashes getting damp from unwanted tears. Asmo was shifting and fidgeting, tossing around as much as the spell allowed him to, bounced his foot up and down a bit in an instinctive attempt to soothe the pain. He could not stay still anymore. And that belt must have been digging into his belly quite hard...

“Okay, enough, you are going to harm your body like this,” Solomon just couldn’t stand it anymore.

He deliberately refused to order Asmo to keep quiet, even if the demon had asked and begged for that. No matter how hardy a high ranking demon’s body may be, Solomon could not tolerate the thought of depriving him of a way to call for help and end the torture immediately.

“No... no, please!” Asmo gasped for air, his breath sounding more like sobs. “No, I’m not... not gonna...”

This must have been taking his whole strength, Solomon thought to himself, kneeling next to Asmo’s prostrate body. The demon was squirming, instinctively trying to squeeze his thighs together, but his limbs were firmly held in place by the power of their pact and the magical circle Solomon had drew before, the force more powerful that any earthly or demonic (or maybe even Celestial) science was aware of.

Solomon gently placed Asmo’s head onto his lap, brushed the demon’s hair away from his sweat-soaked forehead, caressing his temples softly.

“No,” Asmo said again with audible pain in his tone.

How the hell is he still holding it, Solomon thought, even if he knew the answer. The power of pact, of course. No matter how much water Asmo had drank, no matter how full his bladder was, no matter how bursting he felt, he would not leak even a single drop because he was ordered not to.

Still caressing Asmo’s hair reassuringly with one hand, Solomon put his other one onto the demon’s visibly swollen belly. Asmo flinched and hissed in pain, mere touch worsening his agony. Even his breathing was very shallow now — a deep breath would probably bring additional pressure from his chest into his abdomen.

“Sorry,” Solomon muttered, sliding his hand to Asmo’s crotch to feel his placid penis — quite an unusual sensation, Solomon noted. Asmo must have guessed what was about to happen and opened his mouth to protest again, but Solomon was already whispering into his ear, revoking the past order.

How the hell was he holding all of it?!

The hot stream gushed through the thin fabric of Asmo’s trousers, through Solomon’s fingers. Asmo’s body arched involuntarily, and he let out a deep, hoarse moan. He had lost control entirely and could not possibly stop now even if he wanted; tears ran down from his eyes, squeezed shut. Solomon could almost feel the speed Asmo’s poor overstretched, overexerted bladder was contracting, pushing out piss — so fast and powerful, yet still too slow, as it still sought to empty even more urgently, leaving a dull pain behind. Am unbelievably large puddle had pooled around them, beyond the magic circle which was no longer needed. Solomon desperately hoped that Asmo had not damaged his body with all of this.

Well, he always knew that maintaining a relationship with the Avatar of Lust meant being open to any kind of experiments.

Asmo still trembled and whimpered, not only from the painful experience, but also from immense relief. Nothing was holding him in place anymore, but he still couldn’t move a limb — holding must indeed have taken all of his strength, so he was just lying there, in the same pose Solomon had originally put him, in a puddle of rapidly cooling piss, so weak and helpless, yet so endearingly at ease, so relaxed.

“It’s alright, all better now,” Solomon whispered mindlessly, leaning towards Asmo to press their foreheads together. “It’s gonna stop hurting soon, and then we’ll get you all cleaned up...”

Frankly speaking, not only Asmo needed to be cleaned up. Everything was thoroughly wet: not just the demon’s pants and jacket, but also his scarf which had been tossed around quite a lot, the sorcerer’s dark jeans, his cape and even the sleeve of his turtleneck.

“I could have lasted more!” Asmo complained in a voice still shaky, but with a familiar fussy undertone. “Why would you do this?!”

Yeah, he could. But Solomon could not possibly witness this any longer.

“But you liked it, didn’t you,” Asmo knew the moment his eyes met Solomon’s, there was no point in hiding it — with stuff like this, he just always knew. His face went comically serious, but then he smiled again, brightly and cheerfully. “We must do it again sometime soon!”

Then Asmo reached out for a kiss, a well-deserved one, which was extra nice because thanks to it Solomon did not have to answer this highly ridiculous question right now.

He was not yet ready to admit that even to himself.

But maybe he could admit it to Asmo.


End file.
